Strange days of love
by KayleReid
Summary: Reto 14 días San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked :14 Mini drabbles para adorar a esta pareja. 3
1. Desayuno Romántico

Bueno, los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son de Arthur Conan Doyle y Steven Moffat-benditos sean-

John es de Sherlock y viceversa- no se discute- xD

* * *

DESAYUNO ROMÁNTICO

Después de una semana de prácticas, búsquedas por Internet y cosas por el estilo, Sherlock estaba decidido: Iba a llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su John.

Si, SU John. Desde hace un tiempo que lo aclamaba como de su propiedad, no quería compartirlo con nadie. John era suyo ¿Por qué tenía que compartirle?

Asi que un par de semanas atrás le pidió a John que compartiera con él una relación sentimental (cualquier cosa con tal de que fuera solo SUYO)

Al aceptar, su gran y querido hermano Mycroft le aseguró que, o había romanticismo, o su John pasaría de él e se iría con otras personas.

Le pidió ayuda a la buena de Molly, siempre tan amable ella.

-Que tu necesitas que?!- replicó con susto la mujer.

-Ideas románticas para enamorar a mi John. Molly, sabes que ese no es especialmente mi campo, necesito ayuda de una mujer experimentada.- Molly sonrió ante tal descripción y le dio la idea del desayuno romántico en la cama.

Prácticamente todo lo que sabía de relaciones lo había sacado de su gran amigo Google, siempre dispuesto a responder (aunque no siempre del modo correcto)

Sherlock ya lo tenía todo preparado: La bandeja con la bandera del Reino Unido que tanto le gustaba a su John, la taza blanca de porcelana llena de café recién hecho, y unas tostadas (un pelín quemadas) con mantequilla y en forma de corazón.

Sherlock sonrió ante su propia creación, y, aun en pijama, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su John.

Llamó a la puerta (era la primera vez que lo hacía) y entró despacio en el cuarto.

-Buenos días mi…Buenos días John!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al rubio despertarse y desperezarse.

-Sherlock, ¿Qué…?-

-¡Es un desayuno romántico!- le cortó el moreno.

John sonrió, con un poco de miedo en el cuerpo. Veía a Sherlock tan mono e inocente… para ciertas cosas, como estas. Cuando aceptó a Sherlock como "novio" sabía lo que le esperaba. Cosas románticas que Sherlock encontrara navegando por Internet, o, peor, cosas que se le ocurriesen a él solito, pero sabía que valdría la pena.

-Sherlock, ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te hagas el romántico por mí, que ya me gustas así- le dijo con dulzura.

Sherlock se sentó al borde de la cama aún con la bandeja entre los brazos, mirando hacia abajo, como un niño triste.

-Pero, te he preparado un desayuno romántico…- susurró el moreno.

John se arrepintió de haber rechazado aquello que Sherlock había hecho con toda la ilusión y el cariño del mundo. Se sentía como una basura.

-Muchas gracias Sherlock.- se acercó a él y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, con miedo por si este lo rechazaba, y con un rubor evidente en sus mejillas.

Sherlock por su parte agradeció el beso y sonrió con ternura.

-John, no quiero que me odies- dijo bajito- sé que el desayuno está horrible, pero aun así…- bajó la mirada

-Sherlock, no te odio. Al contrario. Es fantástico que hayas hecho algo que va en contra de tus principios para hacerme feliz-sonrió

Un Sherlock feliz le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Anda, ven- dijo John mientras dejaba la bandeja en su mesita de noche.

Su novio se puso donde éste le indicaba, en la cama, a su lado, y se acurrucó en su hombro. El rubio le miró a los ojos. Brillaban como dos esmeraldas esta vez. Era curioso verle los ojos cambiar. De un verde esmeralda a un azul mar, o hasta a un azul cielo. Extraordinario.

A semejanza del hombre que los tenía.

* * *

Nota de autor: Vale, sé que el género era fluff...pero creo que me ha quedado demasiado fluff xD


	2. Cita romántica estropeada

Sherlock lleva su camisa violeta, remangada hasta los codos. John se detiene al verlo, mientras se derrite, como nieve bajo la lluvia. ¿Hay alguien al que le pudieran quedar mejor esas camisas ajustadas? John sabía con toda certeza, que no.

El moreno lo hacía a propósito, por supuesto. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las pupilas dilatadas de su compañero cuando se ponía dicha camisa. Parecía que quería comérselo con los ojos, ciertamente.

Sherlock se había vestido para una ocasión especial. Había invitado a una "cita" a su novio. No sabía exactamente que haría, pero ya se le ocurriría durante la marcha. Dos personas que se gustan que salen a divertirse. Tampoco podía ser tan dificil que saliera bien ¿no?

Fuera como fuera, el plan estaba en marcha. John estaba ilusionado. Claro que lo estaba. No sabía a donde le iba a llevar Sherlock (era Sherlock, no podías imaginar lo que pasaba por su loca y extraña, a veces pervertida mente)

Bajaron uno detrás del otro, abajo les esperaba una limusina (cortesía de Mycroft). John estaba nervioso, tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo. Su novio lo notó, como era predecible.

-Tranquilízate, John. Es una cita romántica.- sonrió el moreno

-Sherlock, sinceramente, me asusta tu concepto de "cita romántica" después del "desayuno romántico"- le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Según Internet...- empezó Sherlock

-¿Ya estas otra vez con internet? Sherlock, ya te dije que si le preguntas a Lestrade por internet te va a contestar alguna estupidez y tú te lo vas a tragar de nuevo...- reclamó John.

-No le pregunté a Lestrade, John. Él aún no sabe lo de...bueno, que nosotros... ya sabes- bajó la mirada.

-¿Como que no se lo dijiste? Prácticamente es tu único amigo, si no nos cuentas a mí y a Molly.-

Sherlock se ruborizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que su novio se diera cuenta.

-Verás, en la comisaría...harían demasiadas bromas. Ralentizaría el trabajo.-

John estaba enfadado. Tanto quería proclamarle como de su propiedad y luego no se lo decía ni al más cercano. Por dios, si hasta había escrito en sus calzoncillos "Propiedad de Sherlock Holmes".

-No se como tomarme eso- explicó John.

-Si te lo vas a tomar de alguna manera, hazlo mañana. Hoy me he esforzado en esta cita romántica, vamos a disfrutarla por lo menos, no?- sonrió Sherlock con fingida inocencia.

La limusina se paró y ambos salieron del coche. Nada más salir, Sherlock tomó la mano de John y le dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez verdadera. Caminando de la mano, entraron al restaurante "Aubergine", como John supo reconocer, uno de los más prestigiados y caros de la zona.

Era un restaurante realmente agradable, por lo menos a la vista. Era grande, con un ambiente muy Londinense. Las mesas eran de un blanco impoluto y sofás de color crema. Todo ello contrastaba con el gris palo de las paredes. Precioso.

Siguieron caminando con las manos entrelazadas hasta que llegaron a la mesa que Sherlock había reservado. Estaba cerca de la ventana y se veía la calle desde allí. Empezaba a llover.

Se sentaron en un sofá muy cómodo, pegados el uno al otro. John adoraba esa cercanía. Era como cuando te acercas demasiado a un borde, justo antes de caer. La emoción, el miedo a caer, la tensión, las vistas. John adoraba ese conjunto de sensaciones.

Pidieron la cena (si, Sherlock incluído), el menú del día, que ni sabían lo que era, ni les importaba.

John se acurrucó en el hombro del moreno, mientras le acariciaba el pelo rizado, como un gatito. Sherlock siempre había pensado que su John tenía las manos de un dios.

El rubio giró la cabeza al oír el sonido de un cubierto caerse, y se fijó en una mesa que estaba metros más allá.

Mycroft y Lestrade. Por su cabeza solo pasaban unas palabras "Que Sherlock no les vea, que Sherlock no les vea, que Sherlock no les vea..."

Al parecer, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues Sherlock no les vio, pero Mycroft y Lestrade si les vieron a ellos.

Se acercaron con una sonrisa en sus caras y se sentaron enfrente de ellos, en otro sofá.

-Hola, chicos ¿Como vosotros por aquí?- sonrió Lestrade

Sherlock miró a John, suplicándole que no dijera nada de lo suyo. El rubio no podía resistirse a esos ojos.

-Estamos..tenemos una cita- contestó John.

-De tí me lo creo, pero, ¿Sherlock?-

La cita de Sherlock es una persona...interesante, en cierto modo. Se parece a él. Tiene una buena amistad con mi cita, además- evadió John

-¿Nos podemos quedar con vosotros hasta que lleguen vuestras citas?- se unió Mycroft, sonriente.

Sherlock le fulminó con la mirada, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas cotidianas y triviales. Sherlock se aburría. ¿Como no iba a aburrirse? En esos momentos podía estar besando y acariciando a su John...y estaba con esos palurdos hablando de dios sabe qué!

John le miró con cara triste, su expresión decía "quiero irme.." Sherlock pudo leerlo en sus ojos.

-Creo que vuestras citas os han dejado plantados- dijo Lestrade

Sherlock veía a John pasarlo mal. Y decidió acabar con la estúpida farsa, que de todas maneras no habría llegado muy lejos.

-No. Nuestras citas no nos han dejado plantados, por que yo soy la cita de John, y él es mi cita.- confesó Sherlock finalmente.

John le sonrió, con ese tipo de sonrisas que están llenas de amabilidad y alegría.

-¿Vosotros...?- dijo extrañado Lestrade.

-Si, nosotros- dijo Sherlock, con una seguridad admirable. Tomó la mano de John de nuevo y le besó en los labios. No fue un beso largo, ni corto, pero suficiente para demostrar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Tras esto, aún con las manos entrelazadas, salieron del restaurante, caminando bajo la lluvia, dejando atrás una cita estropeada y un par con extrañas ideas en la cabeza.


	3. ¿A que hueles?

Esta vez, Sherlock estaba seguro, su plan iba a salir a la perfección. A la tercera iba a la vencida, decían, no? Pues así iba a ser.

Después del desayuno y la cena tampoco le quedaban muchas ideas románticas, pero hizo un esfuerzo por su John. Desde aquella cita donde habían salido corriendo bajo la lluvia, Sherlock estaba más...¿dulce?¿empalagoso? Ambas, tal vez.

A John le gustaba así. Era un poco extraño, pero le gustaba.

-Jaaawwn- gritó el moreno

Sherlock estaba tumbado boca arriba, en el suelo del dormitorio.

-¿Que quieres ahora, Sherlock?-

-Veeen-

Tras suspirar, el rubio dejó a un lado el periódico y se levantó dirección al cuarto de Sherlock. No sabía que quería esta vez. La primera vez que le había llamado esa mañana era porque no llegaba a coger su teléfono movil. La segunda, por que no encontraba sus parches. A saber que era ahora.

De todos modos, John fue una vez más a la habitación. Vio a Sherlock tirado en el suelo, como una alfombra en medio del dormitorio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Acércate-

John sonrió y se acercó, apenas estaba a medio medio metro escaso.

-Mas-

Este se acercó, y ya solo les separaban unos centímetros.

-John Hamish Watson- le regañó- ¿como te lo tengo que decir? Ponte-encima-mía

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó y obedeció.

Estaba tumbado encima suya. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la sien. Sherlock decidió romper el espacio que les separaba y le atrajo hacia sí, con un beso torpe, pero tierno.

-Sherlock, a que demonios huel...¡ATCHÚS!- estornudó el rubio hace un lado

-Se llama aroma floral ¿no te atraigo más ahora?- sonrió el moreno con inocencia

-Sherlock...ejem...cariño...tengo alergia a las flores- le explicó su novio- será mejor que me vaya a la farmacia antes de que se me hinchen los ojos- dijo, levantándose y saliendo del cuarto.

¿Como podía haberlo fastidiado? Tenía el plan perfecto. ¿Como no sabía aquel pequeño detalle de SU John? La proxima vez tenía que haberse informado mejor.

* * *

Nota de autor: no me maten...no llevo ni seis meses desde que empecé mi primer fic...


	4. ¿Helado?

Sherlock estaba desanimado, bajaba por las escaleras casi como alma en pena, hacia la calle, con su novio detrás. John tenía que estar tomando otra semana mas los antibióticos por su "pequeño accidente" con las flores. Sin mucho sentimiento, Sherlock se había disculpado decenas de veces, y realmente se sentía culpable, el plan era no dejar que le pasara nada malo a SU John, y todo lo malo que le pasaba era por su culpa.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la calle tomó la mano del rubio, demostrándole a todo el que pasara que era SUYO. Últimamente había notado que muchas chicas se acercaban a su John con intenciones nada inocentes. Cuando esto ocurría, Sherlock les dedicaba una de sus frías e inquietantes sonrisas que decían "está conmigo".

Se dirigían a cualquier sitio, o ninguno en particular, como una aparente pareja normal. Sherlock estaba inquieto.

-John- le dijo, aún con la vista al frente.

-¿Sí?- le contestó parándose enfrente de Sherlock.

Éste suspiró y cogió aire.

-Tú...¿tu me quieres?- preguntó, tragando saliva. De su boca salía un tono inocente y ciertamente in experimentado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron ante aquel clima de frío e invernal.

-Sherlock, no seas estúpido...-dijo poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

El moreno se lo tomó de otra manera y siguió caminando, evitándole con la mirada- Comprendo- Decidió cambiar de tema- Vamos, me apetece un helado-

-Por el amor de...dios, como estás hoy- le paró con la mano- Para empezar: Estamos en pleno invierno, casi que va a nevar ¿Como te puede apetecer un helado?- Sherlock sonrió triste ante aquello- y segundo: ¿Cómo se te puede pasar siquiera por la cabeza que yo no te quiero?- le sonrió con tenura, como cuando le explicas a un niño pequeño algo que no logra comprender.

Sherlock sonrió de nuevo, pero con dulzura.

-Ya sabes que a mí...bueno, no se me da bien entender estas cosas. Prefiero que me lo digan claro-

-Te lo diré claro si es lo que quieres. Te amo, Sherlock Holmes, te quiero, con todo, por y para siempre. Te necesito a mi lado, aunque también acepto encima o debajo e mí. Te quiero cerca. Ahora mismo eres lo más importante en mi vida.- cogió aire y sonrió- Anda, vamos a tomarnos un helado y volvamos al piso-

Volvieron a darse la mano, pero ahora un Sherlock con más seguridad caminaba junto a John.


	5. La bañera es demasiado pequeña

John suspiró y cerró los ojos. Dios, eso sí que era paz. Estaba metido en la bañera, con agua caliente, disfrutando de su tiempo para él.

Pensaba que absolutamente nada podía romper aquella tranquilidad, que podía pasar un huracán en la calle de en frente y él no lo notaría. Hasta que Sherlock entró por la puerta.

-Sherlock! ¿Qu-que haces aquí? ¡Me estoy bañando!- Intentó inútilmente taparse mientras hablaba.

El moreno sonrió y empezó a desvestirse, mientras John le miraba atónito. Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo, con rapidez. Después, sus ágiles dedos de pianista desabrocharon los botones de su camisa color violeta, uno por uno. John seguía sin creérselo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- dijo entre balbuceos

-Necesito un baño- contestó simplemente mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

-Por si no lo habías notado, ahora estoy yo, Cariño- resaltó la última palabra.

-No te quejes tanto, si al final te va a gustar.-

John cerró los ojos, con miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, pero un miedo acompañando de entusiasmo y bastante lujuria.

Sherlock se plantó ante la bañera, investigándola.

-Mmm...-

John, por su parte, se lo vio venir.

-No, Sherlock, esta bañera es demasiado pequeña para que estemos ambos, además, sería...raro-

-Eso es discutible-

Sherlock puso los pies dentro de la bañera y se tumbó encima de John, con la sonrísa aún más amplia.

Él SIEMPRE conseguía lo que quería. El rubio, por su parte, solo disfrutaba del contacto piel con piel.


End file.
